


One + Two Makes Tre

by Hoppskibjack



Series: One + Two Makes Tre [1]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Leather Trousers, M/M, Milking, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Over the Knee, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Strapping, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/pseuds/Hoppskibjack
Summary: Billie and Mike have been experimenting in their relationship with power exchange and dominance & submission. When Billie brings up the idea of being loaned to another person to Mike, the bassist knows exactly who would be perfect for the job of dominating Billie.





	1. Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tagging, you already know who the third person is. Pretend to be surprised when Tre shows up in Chapter 2. :) The fic begins with an established safe, sane and consensual relationship. Obviously entirely all fiction and should anything happen in real life that is similar, it's completely coincidental.

They had decided to enter into a dominant/submissive relationship about four months ago. Since then Mike and Billie had gone through highs and lows and were slowly working on completing everything they had wanted to try as a couple. Just for fun. 

So, Mike already knew the outcome of this scenario. Part of a power exchange relationship was working out boundaries and creating a space where even surprises wouldn’t hold a nasty edge. This meant that even though Billie Joe was on his knees, hands lightly clasped behind his back looking up at him, or attempting to with the blindfold on, Mike already knew the answers to the questions he was about to ask. 

That didn’t mean that Mike wasn’t nervous as hell to actually start with this part though. If he hadn’t put that blindfold on Billie he would have seen all the emotions etching lines on his face. He had to be strong, that was part of what made this work between them. Billie didn’t have to be strong around him, he could let that frontman facade be set aside for a while and just be a raw bunch of nerve endings. The bassist derived great pleasure in stroking and teasing those raw nerves in whatever way he could find. 

He ran his long fingers through the guitarists hair, raking his fingernails across his scalp and felt the other man press his head up and against his palm like a cat. He let his hand trail away and heard the quietest of murmurs of sadness come from the kneeling man. He knew he was stretching Billie’s patience, especially when he was wearing a blindfold and couldn’t see what exactly was going on. In the months since they had begun this experiment in their relationship Billie had come a long way, but Mike was still testing his patience now. 

“Do you remember when you filled out that questionnaire I gave you when we first started this experiment?” 

Billie sat up a little straighter, adjusted his posture where it had begun to sag at the sound of Mike’s voice. “Yes Mike.” 

“There was a question about being loaned to someone else temporarily, keeping all your limits and restrictions and with me present, do you remember that question Billie?” 

“Yes, Mike.” Billie swallowed. 

“Do you remember what your answer was?” Mike prompted and stopped his pacing to stand in front of him. 

“It was yes, provided all the previous arrangements were kept and you felt comfortable with that person,” he recited almost verbatim, “does that mean? Do you --” 

Billie stopped speaking as soon as he started to ask the question and Mike had to smile. Getting Billie to turn off his mouth was almost more difficult than getting him to start using it. “Ask the question Bill, this is free discussion.”

“Does this mean you have someone in mind?” Billie asked quickly and looked right at Mike despite the blindfold. 

He could almost see those green eyes staring back at him and felt doubly thankful for the piece of cloth preventing it. “Yes, I do. Someone we both already know who is experienced, and that won’t go outside our circle and risk the press getting involved. It worked out that we had someone more than suitable and excited to be a part so close to home.” 

He had to slow his words down, not let them tumble out of his mouth like they wanted to do. There were times when he still felt like he didn’t have control and had to remind himself that this was part of the deal. He could see Billie shifting slightly and schooled his features into a neutral mask. “Is the blindfold bothering you?” 

“No Mike, I’m fine. I can keep it on.” 

“Billie,” his voice was stern, but still even, “we’ll stop right now if I find out you are lying to me.” Mike set a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder and could feel the discomfort and tension in his posture. He took a deep breath in.

“Colour Billie?” His voice was level but impatient and on the edge of not angry, just disappointed.

“Y-Yellow, Mike.” 

That was what Mike thought, they would be having a lesson in answering direct questions later. “Alright Billie, let’s take the blindfold off. Close your eyes, it’s going to be a bit bright…” 

Billie did as he was told and the blindfold was pulled off and set aside. Mike watched him slowly blink and then close and open his eyes until they adjusted. They then met Mike's, a condition that Mike had decided on near the very beginning. While it was traditional for subs to cast their eyes down or not make eye contact with their dom he needed that to be able to read Billie at a moment's notice. Few things were as expressive as those jade spheres. Mike was disappointed in himself for not noticing the tension before. He shouldn’t have let that blindfold stay on past the ok but uncomfortable phase. 

“Thank you Mike,” Billie said and a smile was starting in the corners of his lips. “Can I ask who the person is?” 

“If you agree, you’ll know soon enough. Do you trust me?”

Billie nodded without much more than a whisper of a pause. “I trust you Mike.” 

“So that’s a yes? You know I won’t let you get hurt in ways you don’t want to.” 

Billie nodded again. “Yes, it’s a yes Mike.”

“Good boy,” Mike said and ran his hand through the other man’s hair slowly, giving the other man time to press against the contact. He leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “My very good boy.” 

His very good boy had taken the opportunity to lean against Mike’s leg, relishing in the touch and taking as much as he could get. Protocol was supposed to be lax right now since they were discussing something important and Mike didn’t have the heart to correct him right now. 

“‘M not very good,” Billie muttered and Mike pulled away from him causing him to wobble but he stayed upright. 

“What was that Billie?” 

He swallowed. “I said I’m not very good.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I didn’t tell you about the blindfold. I’m sorry Mike.” 

Mike had to stop the frown that was threatening to appear on his lips. “You’re forgiven, we’ll talk about punishment later.” Billie nodded and straightened his posture, tucking his hands behind him and shifting his weight. Always trying to be good even though Mike knew he hated punishment, and was now starting to stew in what it might be, which was kind of the point. Mike continued, “you know, if I didn’t think you were good I wouldn’t be doing this. Just because it’s a friend doesn’t mean I want to let him play with someone who can’t listen and take direction.” 

“I’m sorry, Mike.”

Billie glanced up and his eyes were full of questions that Mike wasn’t ready to answer, but they were also full of love and he took that into his heart instead. “Stay,” he said and walked across the hotel room towards the chair near the window, the heavy blinds shut to block out to the night’s sky. He undid the fly of his pants, still fully clothed in jeans and a black tanktop, as a juxtaposition to the other man’s naked body and took his time to settle.

“You seem to be awfully sorry today my dear Billie even though I tell you you’re forgiven. Maybe you’ll feel better if you apologize a different way. Come here.” 

He started to stand then glanced up at Mike and reconsidered. He dropped his head down and crawled across the carpet. Mike watched him crawl and each movement only helped to strengthen his arousal. His need to bite, mark and lick every inch of that flesh was also thankful the place they were staying at had new, plush carpets. He wanted to give Billie marks when he wanted to and when Billie needed him to not accidentally because of carelessness. 

When he reached the other man he tucked himself between Mike’s legs and looked up, daring to lick his lips and smile. Mike allowed it and just smiled back, tucking his hands behind his head and made himself comfortable before nodding. 

They didn’t need words at this point. Billie wasn’t even close to subdrop but he was starting to get that look in his eye that usually came with a comfort in his position, a certain type of contentment. It was when he stopped worrying about the band and their shows and focused on Mike and made being good his priority. He shifted Mike’s jeans a bit pausing to see a lack of underwear beneath them and gently (so gently), like it was a prized object freed Mike’s erection from the fabric, careful not to run the sensitive skin against the zipper. It was already hard and he ran his tongue along the underside and around the head. He repeated the action and was rewarded by the hum of approval from Mike above him. He pointed his tongue and ran it almost like a finger around the head and then from base to tip. When Billie couldn’t stand the suspense he engulfed it in his mouth and heard Mike take in a quick inhalation of breath before humming again. 

Mike let his eyes close and tuned out everything except the feeling of a warm, hot mouth and a quick tongue on his dick. “So good,” he breathed and felt the rhythm of Billie’s sucking quicken just a little. “I like these kinds of apologies.” Earlier had been about Billie and Mike’s body was quickly reminding him that he had been hard and ignoring it for a little while now. He could feel his climax building and it felt too good for him to be embarrassed at how quickly that was happening. Billie was also far more talented than he deserved in a partner. 

He, the other person, was going to appreciate that mouth of his. 

The thought of someone else using and controlling Billie while he watched was what sent him over the edge. He groaned out the singer’s name and came into his mouth, tossing his head back into the chair back and gasping for breath. 

Billie swallowed it all down, licking him clean until Mike shooed his head away when he became too sensitive. He adjusted himself and Mike caught a wince when he moved. Billie’s dick was hard and he didn’t doubt he was extremely sensitive right now. That gave Mike an idea. 

“Billie, you’re forgiven for all the things you’re sorry about. However, we still need to deal with you not telling me when things have gone too far. I can’t read your mind and if you don’t use the colour system then what’s the point in us having it?” 

“I’m sorr--” 

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry, I know you are. You’re forgiven.” Mike’s voice was stern but not angry. Billie would apologize until the cows came home if he allowed it. “This isn’t forgiveness this is a lesson so you remember. When do you use yellow?”

“When I need things to slow down or that particular thing to end.” Billie said.

“Exactly, and when do you use your safeword or red?” Mike asked as he tucked himself away and did up the zipper to his pants. 

“When I need everything to stop right now and end the scene.” 

“What’s your colour right now Bill?” Mike asked, lifting Billie’s chin with a finger so their eyes met. 

“Green, Mike.” 

“Good boy.” He stood and walked around him. “Now, I’m going to jack you off.” He said in the same tone he would use to mention the weather. Billie looked confused. “Get up on the bed, I’m not kneeling on the floor and getting my pants dirty.” 

Billie hesitated. The talk went from punishment to him getting off? Orgasms were excellent rewards and were often used that way in this exchange they had. So if he had screwed up why was he getting rewarded? 

It was easy to see the conflict and suspicion in Billie’s eyes and Mike had to keep his features behind that dominant mask. That brain of his didn’t shut off, even when Mike tried his best to make it stop turning there was always a hamster running slowly in the wheel, questioning and wondering. “You don’t want to get off? I can see how hard you are after that apology.” Mike asked and that spurred him up onto the bed quickly enough that Mike would have believed the floor was lava. 

Mike sat next to the figure lying down in the middle of the bed, hands by his sides. Billie’s cock was standing strong and proud and was sensitive enough that he winced when Mike wrapped a hand around it. “Hands behind your head, don’t move them until I say.” Mike ordered in a calm voice and Billie quickly obeyed.He started to drag his hand up and down the length of the singer’s cock and watched as each stroke made him wince. Mike let go and held the hand in front of Billie’s face. “Spit.” 

The questioning look on Billie’s face just made Mike raise his eyebrows and hold his hand a little closer to his face. Billie finally spit into Mike’s hand and Mike once again wrapped it around Billie’s cock and started to slowly and deliberately move his hand up and down, twisting at the top like he knew the other man liked, the saliva offering a little bit of lubrication. 

Billie’s thigh started to tremble first. Then quiet noises began to escape. 

“You can speak Billie, make as much noise as you need to. You don’t even need to ask, just come.” Mike said, pleasantly, as he didn’t quicken his pace, just kept moving his hand up and down the shaft in a steady pattern. It was probably close to 80bpm if he thought about it, maybe a little quicker and a grin slipped out at the foolish thought. 

Billie had been getting close for minutes now, coming close to the edge and then backed away by the slow and steady rhythm Mike was keeping up. Still the pressure built and he could see the end in sight and it looked glorious. Mike flicked his wrist as he came over the head of Billie’s cock and it was good Mike had told him he didn’t need to ask permission as there was no hope for Billie to actually ask before he came in spurts on Mike’s hand and Billie’s belly. 

After Billy came, Mike didn’t stop. He kept up that maddeningly slow pace and Billie found himself sensitive and spent trying to figure out what to do. There wasn’t pleasure anymore. His cock was beginning to hurt and the hand that gave so much pleasure seemed a little bit tighter even with the cum and spit mixing together as lube. 

It hurt. 

“Mike, please…” 

“Yes, Billie, please what?” Mike said, keeping the same rhythm of down, up, twist, down, up, twist. 

“I-i-it hurts, it’s so… sensitive.” 

“I know pet, think you can you come for me again?” His voice was light and sweet, maddenly just like his hand. 

“I don’t know Mike, please, it hurts.” Billie winced.

“You like pain, don’t you?” 

“Not like this.” It wasn’t a hard limit, but it was uncomfortable and Billie knew he couldn’t come again. He didn’t want to disappoint Mike. He needed this to stop. “Please Mike.”

“Please what Billie?” That light, sweet voice again and Billie felt his breathing quickening, his own body betraying him. Mike’s rhythm was speeding up a little, just a small amount, small enough that on stage no one would probably notice the tempo quickening. Billie felt himself coming again, more cum mixing with what was already there and dampening the drying liquid on his stomach. 

Mike didn’t stop. 

Billie was squirming, barely keeping his hands behind his head and breaking all the usual protocol for this situation. His happy noises had turned to soft grunts and after he came the third time he had tears in his eyes. 

Mike wiped away a tear on Billie’s cheek, ignoring the pain in his wrist and kept stroking. 

“Yellow.” Billie said, his eyes shut tightly and was rewarded with Mike stopping immediately and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“My good, good Billie.” He helped him put his arms down, rubbing his shoulders, then arms and wrists. He pressed kisses on the side of his neck. “You are too stubborn for your own good. I don’t like punishing you.” 

Billie opened his eyes to look at Mike, kissing him back and then looking down at the mess of liquid drying on his stomach. “I’ll remember next time, Mike. I promise.” 

“I know you will pet.” Mike said, running a hand through the other man’s hair and then stepping away from the bed to grab a facecloth and run warm water on it. 

He started to clean him up with the warm cloth. “I know you well enough, this other person won’t, not like this anyway. If you don’t use your colours and get hurt, it’s going to hurt everyone.”

“I promise, Mike.” His voice was tired and Mike knew they both needed sleep. They had a show and interviews tomorrow. There wouldn’t even be a chance to have fun with the third party until a few days from now. He grabbed a bath towel from the bathroom and threw it over the wet spots on the sheets. Pushing Billie over a bit he lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Billie was already snoring gently when Mike pressed a kiss to the top of his head, shut out the lights and closed his eyes.


	2. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie is excited at the concept of being "loaned out" to another person, but he didn't expect Tre to be so... knowledgeable especially in a more formal style than he's used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two parts of the scene between Tre & Billie. It was going to be just one very long chapter but I think this is better. There may be a fourth chapter and Mike may get involved or it may be a one-shot. Comments are love, kink suggestions are welcome.

They had almost four days off, three and a half if you were feeling conservative. In normal business terms it was a glorious long weekend until they flew to the next show. Mike knew it was probably the best time to set up their little three person date. Hotel rooms had been booked for the band and crew and it had only taken Mike a few extra minutes to make sure the rooms were adjoining for him and Billie and Tre’s was just across the hall. 

Billie was off giving an interview for a radio show or magazine (Mike couldn’t quite keep them all straight) and Mike was sat on the corner of the bed in Tre’s hotel room watching the other man sort through things in a backpack with his back to him. 

“Do you have ideas?” Tre asked as he continued to rummage through the backpack looking for something. 

“For the scene?” 

“Yup. We can improvise something, I have a few ideas.” 

“I’m sure you do,” Mike said and grinned. “He still doesn’t know it’s you by the way, if you’ve been dropping hints.” 

Tre closed up the backpack and turned around, sliding the bag until it came to rest against Mike’s leg. “Quiet as a mouse.” 

Mike picked up the bag and unzipped a corner, peeking inside and laughed. “Are you planning on using all of these tonight? Billie won’t be able to sit for a week.” 

“It’s good to have options. See, our little singer has many layers and I want to peel a few of them back, see what’s underneath.” He gave a quick grin and set about putting the rest of his stuff away in a bag in the back of the wardrobe. 

Mike was poking around in the bag of supplies when Tre finished and hopped up next to him on the bed. The drummer wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders and gave a good-natured squeeze. “This’ll be fun Mike, you’re probably more nervous than Billie.” This statement was met with half of a laugh and a nod so Tre continued, “we both know his limits, we both know what we’re doing, he knows to use his safeword if he has to and you get to be the nice guy for once. Everyone wins.”

Tre had a point and Mike felt a little of the anxiety beginning to dissipate. “You’re right. So, these ideas of yours?

The drummer smiled a slow, predatory smile. “Do you still have those leather pants from that photoshoot a while back?”

\------

Billie Joe found he had a bit of a spring in his step. The interview had gone well, the interviewer seemed to know her stuff and had asked some interesting and thoughtful questions. He would have liked to have the rest of the band with him, but being the frontman meant doing these kinds of press on your own sometimes. He had met some fans afterwards, followed by selfies and autographs and then headed back to the hotel. Not a bad way to spend a morning and afternoon, if he was honest. 

When he entered his hotel room, he shed his jacket and vest tossing them on the bed and then immediately spied the note written on hotel stationary on the coffee tray by the window. 

“Eat something light, get cleaned up, wear loose clothes and be kneeling in my room by 7pm sharp. We’ll have company so don’t embarrass me by being late.”

M

Company. His eyes stayed on that word for a long time. His brain started to go through scenarios and possibilities and he couldn’t help himself. Butterflies filled Billie’s stomach and he didn’t know if he would puke or laugh. This was actually going to happen. He ripped up the note once he was sure he had read it properly and then tossed it in the garbage nearby. 

Realizing time was ticking he ordered room service (salad with chicken) and set about getting ready. He threw on dark grey sweatpants and a tanktop but opted out of underwear or socks. (Mike hadn’t specified to wear them and they were just going to get in the way) 

When he was ready to go he glanced at the bedside clock. 6:45pm, glowed the big numbers. He had 15 minutes before he needed to go to Mike’s room. Up until now he had kept his mind busy, avoiding the question of who the third party was going to be, but now he was afforded the time to stew. He had a feeling he knew who it was. There were only so many crew members that could be eligible and Mike wouldn’t talk about their experiment with just anyone.

It was eight minutes to seven when he tried the door that connected Billie and Mike’s rooms. It was locked from Mike’s side which forced Billie to go out into the hall and let himself into the room with the spare hotel keycard that Mike had left with him. The room was dark and empty, so Billie turned on a couple lights and then knelt near the end of the bed so he could see (and be seen) by the front door. He could also see one of the clocks and focused his attention on that while he waited. 

7:00pm came and Billie held his breath waiting for the click noise that the key cards make when they go into the slot to unlock the door. Nothing. Minutes ticked by and he found himself struggling with conflicting emotions. He knew the note said 7pm, so he wasn’t early… He felt traces of anger and a little disappointment that he had made the effort to be on time and now they were late. How would Mike even know he was on time?

7:04pm. Billie heard that distinct click in the door and adjusted his posture so it wasn’t sloppy and loose. His conflicting feelings seem to vanish into thin air as he waited for the door to open. When it finally did he was greeted by a slightly smiling Mike, wearing leather pants, Billie very quickly noted and Tre who looked friendly but far more serious than Billie was used to seeing him. A feeling of relief immediately washed over him, making him slightly heady that this third party was someone he was very comfortable with. Tre made sense and Billie wouldn’t have doubted for a second that he was kinky.

Mike walked past Billie and ran a hand through his hair. Billie pushed up against it, happy for the contact and Mike smiled in return. They stood behind Billie, out of sight but still close enough that he could swear that he could feel the heat coming off their bodies. 

“He likes touch I see,” Tre said and Mike laughed in response. 

“Better than anything else. As long as he knows he’s being a good boy he’s happy.” 

“Aww,” Tre said and Billie couldn’t help but feel like there was mocking behind his tone. He crouched down in front of Billie, placing a finger under his chin and naturally the singer met his gaze just as he would with Mike. Tre however shook his head, making a tsk tsk noise and stood up. Billie was confused, did he do something wrong? 

“I thought you said he was a good boy, Mike? That he knew the basics?” 

Billie felt himself flush, he did! He was good and Mike had confirmed that on several occasions. If Tre wanted him to do things differently he had to tell him, that wasn’t fair. “I do!” Billie interjected, “I just can’t obey new rules I don’t know.” As he turned to face the two men behind him, he saw Mike’s expression change to uncertainty, disappointment?

Tre ignored him. 

“What does he call you Mike? Sir? Boss?”

“Just Mike,” he answered casually, “titles and honorifics have never been a kink of mine.“

Tre nodded, “fair enough. I’ve always liked ‘sir’. What do you think, Sir for me and boy for him?”

“That should stick, he works so hard to be a good boy after all.” 

Billie didn’t know what to feel. Something about this was turning him on and he didn’t know what it was. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there and he had no say in the conversation. How could being ignored turn him on?

“And that’s him thinking,” Mike said, "best you don't let him do that too often." Billie perked up a bit. “You know what that’s like.” 

“Oh, I do. Easy for him to get lost in there. There's a lot of talking going on for him to listen to. A good boy wouldn’t listen since it’s not meant for him, but we’ll get there.” There was a special emphasis on 'good boy' and Tre reached out to barely touch Billie's hair. 

Billie wanted to speak up, wanted to correct everything Tre was saying. He couldn't even get a little physical attention from Tre. Something told him to wait. So, he said nothing and waited, even if his breathing did quicken a little and his pants were getting a little bit tighter. He tried to kneel properly, maybe even show off a little and when Tre came into eyesight again he kept his eyes down. 

Tre noticed Billie’s eyeline change almost immediately and grinned. “Look at that. There’s our good boy. He’s learning without even being told.” Tre said sincerely. It was kind and sweet and went right to Billie’s gut. “So, as you no doubt heard, you call me sir, I’ll call you boy. Good?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Great. Should have run through this before, but being ignored usually isn’t a problem. What’s your colour right now boy?”

“Green, sir.” 

“Excellent and if you need to slow down or stop something specific, but don’t want to stop everything.” Tre asked. 

“Yellow, sir.” 

“Aaand if you need everything to stop, right now, what colour and what is your safeword?” 

“Red and hamster, sir.” 

“Noted, good boy. Mike is going to be in the room out of the way, I know your limits but he’s able to stop things if he needs to, he may even jump in if he wants.. You’re okay with sex between us?” 

Billie was interested with the amount of formality that was going into everything, it was a definite contrast with the way he and Mike played, so while he was listening intently the last question kind of threw him for a loop. Was he ok with it? MIke clearly was or this wouldn’t have been set up in the first place, this wouldn’t exactly be the first time for them either. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. Stand up. Stretch your legs and then strip.”

Billie stood with a tiny bit of assistance from Tre and stretched out his legs, enjoying the feeling of tense, short muscles lengthening again. He took off his tank top and then his sweat pants. 

“Hmmm… No underwear?” The drummer asked and Billie paused folding his pants to set with his tank top on the table by the bed.

“No sir.” He set down the folded clothes and felt a flutter in his stomach.

“Why is that?” Tre asked as he crossed the room and retrieved the bookbag with his supplies in it. 

“Uh, I didn’t think they were necessary.” Billie responded try to track what Tre was doing. 

“You are completely right, they are very unnecessary. I’m not wearing any and neither is Mike because those pants are too tight.” Billie couldn’t help but glance over at Mike who gave a little shrug. Those pants, Billie thought were also distracting.

“However,” Tre said backing Billie up slowly to the corner of the bed and eyeing on either side of it, “since Mike didn’t say ‘no underwear’ on the note I made plans to do something that involves them. Now I can’t and I think you would have enjoyed it. Now I have to punish you instead.” 

Billie couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard Mike say “that’s a shame” and he knew his face and the tips of his ears was reddening slightly. “How was I supposed to know?”

“You can’t…" Tre said slowly, "unless you can read minds.” With this Tre tilted his head slightly and gave Billie a brief wide-eyed suspicious look. “Nope, apparently you can’t. You were supposed to do what the note said, no read into it.” 

“That isn’t fair,” Billie said and felt Tre wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

“No my boy, it isn’t. Neither is you forgetting your manners fair to me. It's like you're not listening.” He squeezed slightly and glanced at Mike who was in an armchair, a bulge slightly evident thanks to the leather pants. ”Mike do you mind sitting somewhere else, I need that chair, the bed is too high to punish him on.” Mike moved quickly, without saying anything.

Forgetting his manners? Punishment? Billie didn’t know what to make of those words, at least not with Tre. He stopped when Tre let go of his shoulders and watched as he made himself comfortable in the chair, then beckoned Billie over patting his knee. Billie could feel every nerve in his body at once, Tre had barely touched him and he felt this way. He came to stand by Tre’s knee and Tre pulled him close to look at him. 

“Colour, boy?” 

“Green, Sir.” Billie said and felt himself quieting a bit, trying to not think ahead.

“Oh, now you remember your manners,” Tre almost cooed as he took the opportunity to grab Billie’s ass and pull him closer to his legs. “Good old fashioned spankings, best punishment there is. Five slaps with my hand for ruining my idea and three from this leather strap for completely forgetting your manners, and so early in the game, too.” He held up a leather strap, pulled from his pocket that Billie assumed he had grabbed from his bookbag earlier. It was dark brown, doubled over and shiny in spots. It didn’t look new and the bend looked like it had been that way for quite sometime. 

Billie only hesitated for a second, realizing his punishment would no doubt be a lot worse if he postponed it. Instead he folded himself over Tre’s lap and exhaled. He ended up with his somewhat hard cock resting against the other man’s leg in a way that if he moved at the right time he could get a bit of stimulation from Tre’s leg. Even as the drummer was smoothing his hand along Billie’s back, Billie was trying to twist his hips just a little so his cock would rub against the fabric of Tre’s pants. 

The first slap surprised Billie more than than it hurt. He yelped and tried to reach up and cover his ass. 

Tre swatted his hand away. “Keep your hands out of the way boy or I’ll tie them down,” he growled, but then his voice lightened and softened. “I don’t want to have to punish you for ruining your punishment.” He bent his head down so it was closer to Billie’s ear, “I want you to do well at this, and so does Mike.” 

It was ludicrous for them to be arranged this way and for Tre to be spanking him, but he kept his hands still like he was told. He didn’t want more punishment, and that nagging feeling of wanting to be good and do well kept sneaking into the back of his mind. More slaps. Billie could feel the curve of his ass burning red like a hot poker, the other man was very good at hitting the same spot and the fire only grew exponentially by slap four. He fought the urge to jump up or cover himself. The fifth slap was stronger and Billie grunted out the yell he was trying to swallow. 

“That’s five.” Tre said and smoothed a hand down Billie’s ass pressing gently on the red, raised skin. “Look at these, I can almost see my fingerprints…” 

Billie sucked air in through his teeth, groaning out a sigh as the skin was massaged. It burned but it also felt really good, kind of like his muscles stretching out after being cramped for so long. 

The few times he and Mike had experimented with pain he had always enjoyed the after effects more than the brunt of pain itself. There was something about being on stage with bruises that no one could see twinging and aching just a little as a reminder of the night before. He knew he would have that and the thought of being on stage with both Mike and Tre who both knew what he was going through excited him. Naturally, he shifted his hips to get friction for his cock, which was just starting to leak precum into a damp spot on Tre’s leg, trying to wiggle a bit without being noticed as Tre massaged the skin. He got away with it for a few seconds before Tre’s arm pushed on Billie’s back and stopped his movement. 

“Are you humping my leg?” Tre asked, and there was amusement in his voice. Billie wanted to deny it, he wasn’t humping his leg just trying to get a little relief. 

“Uh…” 

“Yes or no, simple question.” 

Billie swallowed the lump in his throat, this was humiliating. He wasn’t a dog, he didn’t hump things. His face was still burning from being in this position, but he answered hesitantly. “Kind of, sir.” 

“Kind of, sir.” Tre repeated and gripped the red flesh he had been massaging. “Mike said you were good at answering questions, that’s avoiding the question.” 

He was using Mike against him again and Billie was loathe to admit it was working. He groaned and growled then said softly, “Yes sir.” His voice dipped a little more, “Yes that’s what I was doing sir.” 

“Thank you for telling me. Well, you still have three strokes left from the strap then we’ll deal with that thing poking me in the leg.”

The strap fell three times in perfect rhythm, making three lines across the fleshiest part of his ass and in some part of Billie’s brain he expected nothing less than that kind of precision striking from Tre. He pressed his face into Tre’s leg, trying to keep from yelling as the sting turned to a burn on and under his skin. Instead of a yell it was little garbled noises that crept out until Tre stopped and Billie glanced up. 

“All done. I know you’re not used to having punishments like that, so I’ll forgive the noise this time.” He rubbed the red and striped flesh and satisfied there wasn’t any broken skin, gave it a little tap. “On your feet.” 

Billie stood feeling the air against the heated parts of his body and wincing when he shifted his weight and one of the stripes stung.

“Colour?” 

“Green, sir. And --” Billie hesitated, then took a breath. He glanced at Mike who gave a little nod of encouragement. 

“And?” Tre prompted.

“And thank you sir, for the punishment.” Billie said, rushing the words out. He had just gotten to the point where he could thank Mike for a punishment without feeling embarrassed, but doing it for anyone else was much harder. 

“You’re welcome Bill,” he said pulling him close and planting a kiss on his head. “You took that well. Now what should we do with that dick of yours since it’s already leaked all over my lap.” 

It was a rhetorical question and Billie knew that but he still hoped it involved beds and sex. He also found himself far happier than was normal to hear his actual name spoken instead of just ‘boy’. 

“Up on the bed, lay down on your back, and put your hands behind your head.” Tre said and Billie quickly did as he was told hissing as the soft linens (the duvet had been taken off the bed) abraded the punished skin.

“Now,” Tre said standing next to the bed, “what am I going to do with you? I have so many ideas.”


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, 1 more chapter to go to tidy things up.   
> There's a bunch of kinks in here, none should be horribly offensive but please read the tags.

“Do not move.” Tre said sternly to the singer lying on the bed. 

He didn’t nod but acknowledged it silently, already beginning to wonder. Billie’s mind had two main, overriding thoughts. One, that he wanted sex, preferably right now. Two, the question of what would Tre put him through before he would get it? He didn’t doubt that Tre would make it worthwhile, but he also wasn’t naive enough to think they were done playing. If Billie was honest, he didn’t want it to end. It was a bit confusing at times, but wanting to do the right thing and make someone happy by being good was a very enjoyable time.

“He’s in his head, again.” Mike said, now back in the armchair after Tre had vacated it, sitting sideways with his long limbs splayed over the arms. 

“I know.” Tre replied, perhaps a bit more tersely than he had intended. He had been searching for a particular thing in the book bag and had slipped one thing in his pocket, the other he was coming up empty-handed. Sighing quietly, he grabbed his bag of supplies and dropped it next to Billie with a little bounce. The dark-haired man jolted and stared up at Tre. Their eyes met for a split second before Billie dropped his, clearing his throat to cover up the mistake. 

“Careful boy.” he warned, edged with bit of humor in his voice. His voice got a little more animated when he smiled and suggested, “let’s play a game, shall we?” 

Billie pondered the statement. He had experience with games as Mike was excellent at setting up traps disguised as games, it was one of Billie’s favourite ways to play and this was definitely a trap. Perhaps it was a no win scenario or he was expected to pick one way over another with only one way being the ‘correct’ way. There were so many variations. Tre was staring at him, he could feel it on his skin. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Tre lifted the bag so it was more in Billie’s line of sight, though he didn’t make any effort to relieve Billie of the pose he had placed in him. “It’s called You Choose. You Choose: pick something out of the bag to play with, or, let me choose.”

Billie’s mouth immediately started to move to respond, but Tre shook his head and put a hand over his mouth. “You think a lot. I want you to do that now. This isn’t a trap. I’m ordering you to make a choice. I’ll admit it’s a bit of a mind fuck, because even if you can trust me, you don’t know what that choice really is. What exactly is in the bag?” He was animated when he said this, like a game show host, and Billie chuckled into his hand. He felt a little tension of ‘what if’ trickle away. “Or, maybe,” he continued with a wide smile, “it is a trap, and part of the trap is me saying, it’s not a trap.” 

The singer swallowed and resisted the urge to lick the palm of the drummer’s hand just because it would be his tongue against flesh. It was warm and dry and smelled like hotel soap. None of those factors were inherently erotic to Billie but they did nothing to dampen his arousal, either. Not being able to speak and being pinned down, however, sent more blood flowing to his groin. He made a very quiet, pleading sound in the back of his throat that sent vibrations into Tre’s hand. He removed it and stared expectantly at Billie. 

“Your choice, sir.” 

“Are you sure? You can choose either one.” 

“Yes, sir.” Billie said and his answer was accompanied by a hint of a smirk. 

Tre’s mouth had a very similar smirk which made Billie think that perhaps there was a trap and Billie had just belly-flopped into it. “Colour?” 

“Very green, sir.” Billie was up for this, he was sailing headlong into something in the fog and had just turned off the lighthouse.

Tre was clearly amused and interested in this choice and turned back to Mike. “You have a very fearless boy Mike. No wonder you’re so proud of him.” 

Mike’s voice seem to float in the air and into Billie’s ear since he couldn’t see exactly where he was. Billie could tell that it seemed closer than before. “He’s still learning, but he’s quick.” 

Billie grinned as that warm feeling went through him of love and pride and all the things this experiment brought up to the surface. He heard rather than saw them move away from him briefly with hushed little whispers. There was quiet discussion away from the bed and he tried to just wait. Just to be good and wait. This is something Mike had tried with him, just wait and do nothing. 

This was torture that should be easy to live with. That’s when his brain stepped in. He could only imagine what it would feel like when there was a cock pounding into him, a hand grabbing stripped skin and pulling it. He tried to not move too much and irritate his already tender ass. Billie let himself sink into all the little aches and sensations his body was going through. One particular thing he noticed was the persistent itch at the nape of his neck. He scratched it carefully, realizing that even small movements sent a flurry of tiny pulses of discomfort though his butt. 

“I wonder if he can also do what he’s told for more than thirty seconds.” Tre said, breaking the quiet of the room.

Billie shivered slightly, the other man’s voice had dropped a half step and sent chills down his spine. Then it dawned on him. He stopped scratching and tried to look innocent without actually looking at anyone. Shit, he cursed silently. He had completely forgot that Tre told him to keep still. “I’m sorry, sir. I forgot.” 

Tre gave a sigh and came to stand next to the bed. When he spoke his voice was low, “you had one instruction, boy. Don’t move. Can you actually keep still? Or should I just fuck you and end this?”

“No!” He immediately replied. He didn’t want to end it. Not yet anyway. Not only would Mike be disappointed, he would be really disappointed. This about more than being fucked. “No, please sir,” he pleaded, correcting himself quickly. “I can be good. It’s just, I get in my head and get distracted. I can try harder.” 

The other man gripped Billie’s hair and pulled back, bringing their gazes together. “Look at me.” 

Billie immediately looked into Tre’s eyes, hardass black eyeliner rimmed dancing blue pools. There wasn’t anger there, there was concern instead. He could feel his own eyes watering as the hair was pulled. 

“What are you thinking about while you’re disobeying, Billie? What is so interesting that you’ll think about that instead of what I or Mike might do to you?” Tre continued to hold Billie’s head back but relaxed his grip slightly on his hair. “Are you thinking about me fucking you?” Tre asked and Billie gasped as a hand wrapped itself around his cock. It didn’t move, but the warmth was there. 

“Sir, I-I,” he stammered as the grip tightened a little around the base of his penis and then stilled. Tre tugged on his hair a little and Billie came back to focusing on the man holding his hair. “I was imagining, um… getting fucked, you fucking me and my ass already being so sore, thinking about how much it would hurt.”

Tre nodded, taking what Billie said very seriously. “It would hurt wouldn’t it? Would you like that pain, of me fucking you hard, me grabbing that bruised skin? Squeezing and --”

“Yes sir,” he interrupted. The hand around Billie’s cock moved up and down the shaft, very slowly, tightening slightly at the head as Tre spoke, coating it with a generous amount of lube. He let out a low, soft groan. There was hardly any friction and it was maddenly slow, but it was the first sexual contact he had so far. Billie fought the sensation to buck against the hand. “Yes please sir, I would.” 

“You’re being good about not moving now. It’s like you need someone touching you in order for you to listen.” Tre let go of the hair and ran his fingers through it, scratching across the scalp. “Touch hungry boy.” 

Billie melted a little at the tone of voice and the nickname. “Yes sir.” He said, flexing his foot to keep from reacting to the slow, non-rhythmic and aching pace on his cock. Although it was waking him up, the slow pace wasn’t doing anything more. They were still making eye contact and he could see a little bit of a smile on the dominant man’s face, Tre chuckled. 

“Well touch hungry boy, I picked something out of the bag. We’re going to use it and you’re probably not going to like it, but that doesn’t matter now does it?”

“No Sir.” He breathed.

“Have a look.” Tre held up a black stretchy cock ring and the hand stopped moving. “What do you think boy, something touching you all the time? You should love it.” 

Billie was conflicted. His brain screamed: ‘no no no, this is torture, run away,’ while his heart and cock leapt at what was in store. His mouth betrayed his brain. “Thank you sir. Very good choice.” 

“Praise will get you orgasms,” Tre said jovially, “every time.” He pressed a kiss to Billie’s forehead. “But, not yet. Here Mike, you put this on.” 

The owner of the hand, which Billie knew had to be Mike (but it still surprised him) slipped the cock ring on the semi-erect shaft and pressed a kiss cheekily to the head. Billie didn’t catch the whine before it slipped out of his mouth. Darting his eyes from Mike, who was now standing at the end of the bed, back to settle on Tre’s lips, he was rewarded with a kiss. This wasn’t the first time he and Tre had kissed publicly or privately and it wouldn’t be the last, but there was something different here. It felt intoxicating, a little more heady and warming than usual. He let himself sink into the kiss, focusing on the feeling of Tre’s lips and occasionally a swipe of his tongue. Billie sat up, wriggling and moving to press against him and Tre pressed back. 

Tre backed up from the bed by a step and then paused while Billie followed. Feeling Tre’s hand clasp the back of his head, digging into hair and skin, he sighed. His punished ass was asking for his attention as he turned on the bedsheets, scratching the skin, but all he knew was he had all of Tre’s attention. He could feel the other man’s tongue in his mouth, smell remnants of sweat and Tre around him. It surrounded him even as he was aware on some level that Mike was standing there too. 

Teeth occasionally clashed and Billie could feel a bit of swelling in his lips. It only heightened his level of attention to Tre. He almost forgot about the cock ring even as it tightened with his arousal and with a happy hum he allowed himself to be pulled and manipulated so he was facing more towards the head of the bed. Tre pulled back with a crooked smile, a hand to Billie’s chest to stop him from following. Those hands were suddenly all over his chest and hips, nails biting into his skin, dancing around his nipples and rolling them. They made red lines and welts in abstract patterns wherever they went. He gasped as fingers raked down his pecs and stomach, stopping before they got to his groin. After Tre swatted his hands away twice, he planted them on the bed with a shaky sigh to keep them out of the way. He was vaguely aware of Mike’s hands on his shoulders helping to move him at first and then giving him support as he sat on the bed receiving Tre’s attention. 

“Look at that,” Mike whispered in his ear and Billie sat up to hear him better. The change in position made him aware of the heat that was permeating his skin everywhere, like he was on fire. “Your dick is getting hard…” Mike said, his breath in Billie’s ear. “I bet Tre’s is, too.” The singer gave a nod, a nerve exposed to the world and let out a shaky breath that turned into a moan. “Do you think Tre would let you suck him off?” Mike said, speaking a little louder and looking past Billie’s shoulder. Billie’s eyes closed briefly. 

“He can get you off,” Tre said with a grin. “I have other plans.” 

Billie’s eyes snapped open and he turned to glance over his shoulder between Tre and Mike. When Tre nodded Billie turned to rest his hands on the top of Mike’s pants. 

“Go ahead.” Mike said gently, smoothing his fingers over his face and hair gently.

The words were enough for him and Billie opened the fly of the leather pants and took him into his mouth. As much as he needed to see, taste, smell, hear, touch him, Billie really needed to do something and feel useful for Mike. He could hear Mike above him, his breathing starting to get a little heavier as he pressed his tongue along the underside of the length and swirled patterns on the head. Billie sucked as much as he could into his mouth, pulling off with hollowed cheeks and then slurping him back up again. 

Tre was moving somewhere behind him. Billie couldn’t see him and was far too focused on Mike to get the full picture, but he caught little things such as the thump of Converse, pants, shirt hitting the floor next to the bed. The drummer scooted onto his knees behind Billie who adjusted his posture naturally as the bed moved. He felt a tap on his hip just as the taste of sweat and leather pooled on his tongue. “Don’t stop on my account, just get on your knees.”

Billie moved without really thinking. He briefly let go of Mike, and went to his hands and knees in between the two men. His cock dripped precome down to the sheets below. As it hung down below him it was acting as a steady reminder that he still hadn’t come yet, and wouldn’t until he was allowed. The quiet tear of a foil packet and then snap of a lube bottle were two sounds that in combination made him pause his rhythm. Mike’s hands kept his head forward and kept him from looking behind him and directed his mouth back onto the shaft. 

The lube was still a bit chilly when a prepared finger entered Billie, causing him to gasp around Mike’s dick. He let out a soft groan at a second finger, that groan getting a bit louder as the fingers scissored and stretched. Mike gently tapped Billie’s cheek and he went back to sucking, pausing as Tre rubbed a finger inside looking for the spot that would make Billie’s head spin. 

“Don’t bite me,” Mike reminded Billie, who nodded and kept up his rhythm. 

“Now boy,” Tre began as he opened him up with little flicks of his fingers, “you’re going to keep sucking and I’m going to do the fucking and we’ll have a great time. The quicker we come, the quicker we discuss you coming.” When no obvious disagreements with the arrangement came from anyone Tre lined himself up with Billie’s hole and gently, slowly, but persistently pushed in. 

Billie gasped and then moaned, sending a shudder through Mike. He was glad he was wearing a cock ring or he would have come. He felt surrounded and heady, alive and filled. He felt owned on more than one level. His skin prickled and he swore he felt electricity in the air as he tried to match a rhythm with Tre’s thrusts. He groaned, his brain supplying the image of both men penetrating him at the same time. The noises he was making vibrated from his throat into his soft palate and tongue, traveling up into Mike. He tried to push back on Tre’s thrusts and suck at the same time, but it was difficult and one rhythm was always slightly off. 

“Fuck, I love your mouth,” Mike said, his head tilting back and exposing a pale neck. Billie glanced up and swallowed as much as he could. His jaw was glad it wasn’t long before Mike groaned and liquid flooded Billie’s mouth. He swallowed quickly, running his tongue along the head to clean it before it became too sensitive. 

That’s one. Billie thought to himself and he couldn’t deny the little bit of pride he felt. Tre’s rhythm was speeding up and Billie wanted him to come, needed him to come. The other man was talking, the words were motivating him even if he couldn’t quite grasp what he was saying. His head swam with images of being full and being owned. He pushed back against the thrusts to meet them, deepening each penetration and causing little gasps to come out of Tre’s mouth. When Tre’s dick hit his prostate Billie thought he could see stars and let himself drop down to his head and hands instead of the full hands and knees posture he had started with. 

“What a good boy you are,” Tre said, less of a coo and more of a statement as he scratched his fingers from neck to tailbone, massaging and squeezing the reddened skin caused by his palm earlier. Billie felt warmth pool in his stomach as the crackle on his skin blazed down the red lines made by Tre’s nails. He moaned and felt the rhythm hiccup, then clenched and it stuttered. With a groan Tre came, bracing himself half on Billie and half on the bed. He pulled out carefully, tying off the condom and throwing it into a wastebin, then catching a towel Mike had thrown over to them. 

Billie felt happy, however, he was at a crossroads right now. His dick was starting to wonder why he hadn’t come, but it wasn’t aching quite yet. His skin felt like he was on fire, but he wasn’t in subdrop. The fact that he could think he wasn’t in subdrop was usually a good indicator for him. Tre helped to clean him up a bit and then helped him to sit. He could feel the bruises beginning to form from the spanking and strapping, and while they would hurt on stage he was glad they were there. 

“I suppose you want to come now too, do you boy?” 

“Yes sir.” The words were out of his mouth before he had time to consider the answer.

“I’m going to take this off, you’re not going to come until we say you can. Can you do that?” 

“Yes sir,” Billie said quickly and he trusted he could do that. Like when he and Mike played, he knew that if he tried he could do what they asked of him. 

“Colour, Billie,” Tre asked and turned to make eye contact. 

“Green.” The answer was simple, but it wasn’t sleepy or off in anyway. Tre reached down gently and with a little lube removed the cock ring from his swollen cock. Billie looked to Tre and then to Mike who kissed him. 

“I bet you’re really sensitive,” Mike said and Billie nodded. He was acutely aware of what it would feel like when anything wrapped around his dick in this state. “Sensitive enough that you could come just from being across my lap, like you were with Tre earlier?” 

“You mean from the friction? From, moving around? Like when he said I was…?” Billie asked. 

“Humping me, yeah.” Tre supplied.

Seeing Mike nod and Tre smile gave him conflicting emotions. His dick was beyond interested. Coming and doing what he was told were the only important things in this world. Still he blushed scarlet, his face heating as the idea and embarrassment of doing it began to unspin in his head. Could he resort to being that animalistic? 

“Humiliation was on your list, Bill.” Mike said quietly and Billie nodded. These were boxes he wanted to tick, he just hadn’t expected it to actually come up. He looked to Tre, hoping his eyes were getting across the pleading he couldn’t do with his lips. 

“Go on, if you going to,” Tre offered. “Be a good boy for Mike.” 

It wasn’t an order, but Billie found himself walking to the armchair where Mike was now sitting, the same one Tre had used for the punishment. With a hot face took the same position he had for Tre with the spanking. He felt his dick slide across the leather as he took the position and a whisper of heat clenched inside him. It felt so good as the length moved across the smooth fabric and the bumps of Mike’s legs pulled together. He told himself that he wouldn’t enjoy this, that he would do it and get off to be good and then move on, but each time because of how erect and aroused he was he felt his body spark. 

The strokes got longer and he put a bit more pressure down. It wasn’t long before he could feel the pressure building and he quickly asked, as Mike had taught him the first night they had tried this arrangement, “please may I come, Mike?” He was expecting a no, to prolong this agony they had put him through. 

“Yes, come for me Billie.” 

The words were like rain in the desert and Billie came with a shout in spurts onto the leather in Mike’s lap. Droplets collected here and there as Billie sat back (helped by Tre who had been standing behind him). Tre nudged him with his foot and Billie knelt up to lick some of the drying fluids off the leather. Mike wiped up most with a towel Tre handed him, but let Billie help him. 

Billie’s head was swimming and now he was feeling tired and groggy. He glanced back and was surprised to see the bed remade with Tre leaning against a pillow and the duvet pulled up over his waist. 

“Come on Billie,” he called and even though he felt like part of him was underwater he still heard the difference in Tre’s voice. This was normal, everyday Tre who he joked with and who dressed up to play onstage. It’s like he just tucked the mask away like the cock ring that had disappeared. 

Mike helped him up and into bed next to Tre while he grabbed a bottle of water, put the privacy sign on his door and Billie’s, and locked it. Tre not being in his room would be less suspicious. 

Billie took a few drinks from the water bottle after it was handed to him and stashed it on the bedside table. He felt warm and safe tucked next to Tre, and then Mike’s arm joined them and was filled with the touch of just skin touching skin.

“We’ll talk it out in the morning,” Tre said and Billie nodded. That was the last thing he remembered before he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	4. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The importance of aftercare. It's important to remember that aftercare is different for everyone and often is worse the next day once everything has settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter and my first finished Green Day fic. Please leave comments and kudos (if you see fit) and keep an eye out for a continuation of this into a series. Thank you to everyone who already gave kudos, comments and bookmarked. <3

Billie Joe woke up trapped. Tre had turned to face him at some point during the night and thrown an arm over him and Mike’s warm, sleeping frame was spooning him and applying affectionate pressure to his still very sore ass. That was a fact: his ass hurt. Trying to wriggle into a more comfortable position or to get out of bed brought that fact home quick. The touch of sheets or what he assumed was Mike’s morning wood effectively kept him bed bound. Normally he would have been out of bed by now to piss, and his bladder was already reminding him of their urgent timetable, but escaping seemed like a pipe dream. 

Removing Tre’s arm gently, he tapped Mike’s shoulder whispering that he needed to get out in his ear. An eye cracked open and with a mutter he moved enough for Billie to crawl down the bed. 

The fact he wasn't wearing clothes didn't bother him, but when he went to wash his hands after taking a piss he caught sight of his striped and bruised bottom in a floor length mirror near the entrance to the bathroom. It looked impressive, if he was honest. He was also glad they didn't have a show for a couple of days to give him time to heal. 

He started mentally unpacking the night before. The cock ring and letting Tre choose what they would use when he was offered the opportunity to take that control. He had wanted nothing to do with decisions. How exactly was he the “face” of a band and hold all that power over a crowd, but he let someone take him over like that? It hadn't even been about sex for him then, it was about giving up and wanting nothing more than Tre to make the choices. 

Being in a Mike and Tre sandwich had been good. Yet his face was threatening to start blushing at how eager he had been. He had barely been a person then, just two holes they could fill. His face reddened and the tips of his ears burned. Then the leather pants flashed in his mind, and him so damn desperate to get off he… his stomach did a little flip. 

The now very cold water he was, or rather had been washing his hands in shut off and Billie glanced over to see Tre standing next to him just wearing boxers. Billie hadn’t heard the other man come in. He held a towel for Billie to dry his hands on when he was finished, tossing it onto the countertop. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder to steer him back into the bedroom. 

“How’re you feeling?” Tre asked as he tossed Billie his pair of sweatpants. 

“My ass hurts,” Billie said honestly. 

Tre walked around him to look at his handiwork and nodded, “it'll be sore for a day or so, just gonna have to wait. Skin looks fine, little bit of bruising.”

Billie nodded and put on the sweatpants, wincing when the fabric touched the sensitive flesh. “First show back will be interesting.” He tried for a grin, but based on Tre’s reaction he didn't quite achieve it. 

“Did you want to talk about last night?” Tre offered and patted the side of the bed opposite where Mike was snoring away. 

The singer shook his head as he gingerly sat. “Not much to talk about, really. It's fine, it was fun and hot, I don't think I've ever felt so high like that before.” His statement was met with raised eyebrows from Tre. 

“So, you spaced out in the bathroom for over fifteen minutes thinking how fun and hot it was?”

Billie glanced away pretending to examine something on the corner of the duvet. Had it been fifteen minutes?

“Billie, remember aftercare? This is part of it. This is part of my job, tell me what's going on. Did I do something wrong, or Mike? Did we say something?”

He shook his head. “No, no it's just I was thinking… how, how pathetic I was.” He glanced up at Tre and then hung his head and played with a loose thread on the duvet cover. “I was just a couple of holes last night. I mean I dry humped his lap! Then I licked the cum off his pants, come on, how is that normal Tre?”

“I'm the last person you should ask about normal,” Tre said. “Besides since when do you care about normal? Remember the leopard print thong?”

Billie nodded,“Ok, maybe normal is the wrong word. It can’t be healthy, it can’t be, right?” 

Tre thought for a second before roughly shoving Mike’s leg. The snoring stopped and Mike peered over the covers at the two sitting on the end of the bed. Seeing the expression on Billie’s face he sat up, “everything alright?” Billie shrugged and Tre gently shook his head. 

“You’ve dropped before, right?” Tre asked and he was met with a nod. “So, you know it can feel like a hangover, bit more depressing sometimes?” Again a nod. Tre exchanged a glance with Mike. 

Billie saw the glance between Mike and Tre and let out a sigh. “Usually Mike and I go to sleep and it’s gone by the next morning. I’m fine, this is just different, you can stop trying to speak telepathically to each other. I’m probably just tired from everything. Maybe just a little bit humiliated by a couple of things we did, that’s all.” 

This caused Mike to perk up and he shuffled down the bed a bit closer to the pair. “Did you feel that way last night?” 

“No, last night I felt great.” He paused and looked at the other two men. “How did you guys feel?” Changing the topic, Billie hoped, will make him feel less on the defensive. 

Mike smiled, “great, you were amazing. I know you’re tough as nails, but last night proved it.” Billie narrowed his eyebrows a little bit at the statement. Mike continued, “you just wanted us to be happy, which is your default, but you looked really happy doing it.” 

“If you could go back and change it, would you?” Tre asked tipping his head to look at Billie.

He wouldn’t. Even the embarrassing bits were hot and fun and pushed him out of his comfort zone into something… else. “No. I don’t think so. Maybe do the right things so I don’t get punished.” He smiled, “or find a way to get Mike to take it for me.” 

Tre snorted. “I would have found another reason, you know me, I like hitting things. Besides, no punishments mean you wouldn’t have a lovely thanks for playing gift.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Billie admitted and he did feel a little better. There was one thing weighing on his mind.”But you can’t tell me that dry humping someone’s lap is,” he tried to find a word other than ‘normal’, “usual?” 

“It was hot as hell,” Mike offered and leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of Billie’s head. “I had to have my own private time after you passed out.” 

“That’s what you were doing!” Tre exclaimed, “you kept moving the bed when I was trying to sleep.” 

Mike chuckled, “Bill, you hump mic stands and occasionally me on stage in front of thousands, this time you got to see it out until completion in a judgement free zone..and without photographers, I don’t see any harm in that.”

Tre nodded. “This was a lot like a show, really. You were running it and we occasionally interrupted and stole the spotlight. I got to hit things and Mike wore leather pants.” He shrugged as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Mike and Billie both laughed, the singer patted him on the arm. “Your clarity is amazing, as always Tre.” 

“I know I’m amazing. I’ve got experience in these situations, subdrop sucks balls.” 

“You subbed before?” Mike asked, pulling Billie into an embrace and placing his chin on top of the mess of black hair. 

Tre nodded, “I’m versatile. I prefer to boss people around, but I’m OK with being bossed around, too. Helps you understand the person you’re Domming, you know what getting hit feels like or subdrop or whatever.” 

With warm Mike arms around him, Billie was already starting to feel better and he leaned back against the other man’s chest. “Maybe we could try something different out, next time we have days off.” 

The drummer had stood and was pulling a shirt on.. “I’m game, just let me know.”

Billie was staring at Tre, “hey Tre, you don’t have to go back to your room right away, I was going to order some food and maybe watch some TV.”

“Yeah man, not exactly polite to spank and then run.” Mike grinned and Billie shook his head with a chuckle. 

“I assumed you guys wanted to be a couple and, be alone.” Tre said, sitting back down on the bed. “I can hang out, I just need a shower and clothes that don’t glow under a blacklight.”

Billie scratched the back of his head. “I’d rather you hang out for a while, at least until my brain is sorted. Go get your shower and your clothes and come back here and we’ll have breakfast.”

“Yes, sir.” Tre said with a mock salute and a wink before throwing on his chucks, still untied and leaving the suite. 

Billie nodded. “Yeah, I would be OK with that,” he laughed and looked back at Mike. “Would you?” 

“Oh yeah,” he said, curling his arms a little tighter and kissing the side of his neck. “Seeing you doing that to Tre might even be enough to bring out a submissive side in me.” 

“I top from the bottom already, you know that,” Billie said and turned around to face Mike. He pressed a long kiss to his lips and smiled when they parted. “Thanks, by the way, for setting all this up. Tre was a great pick.” 

“I HEARD MY NAME!” Called a voice outside the room, followed by a tapping on the door. After a moment's pause Billie jumped off the bed (Mike was still without pants) and opened the door.

“I thought you were getting a shower,” Billie stated as Tre walked past him carrying clean clothes and still dressed in the ones from the night before. 

“Your shower is bigger than mine. And your bed and your TV.” 

Billie waited for the obvious joke and was greeted with silence. “That it?” 

“Just those, you know from experience mine is bigger. You’re the one with the sore ass.” He continued past them both into the bathroom and Billie shook his head as the door closed. 

“I think we’ve created a monster.” 

Mike nodded, “enabled really, Tre’s always been a monster.”

Billie felt a little more of the weight come off his chest and let out a breath. “I’ll order, yeah? Or should I wait for Tre?”

“Just order, he’ll be happy with whatever you get him.” 

Billie smiled, maybe he hadn’t completely lost all his power.


End file.
